Nothing more than friends
by Star In Your Heart
Summary: AU: Entering her senior year, Kori Anders has to face the fact that her long time best friend,Richard Grayson, is in love with someone else. Can she come to face the facts and find a new guy to replace Richard's spot in her heart or will she be another girl to have her heart broken by her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first AU fanfic, hope I don't disappoint. The rating may go up as I write along, since this story will contain lots of profanity and vulgar language. I do hope on making this story quite long, as I told you guys that I would eventually do one. Here's a list of the characters I've mentioned so far if you guys get confused of who is who. **

**Kory Anders: Starfire**

**Richard Grayson: Robin**

**Victor Stone: Cyborg**

**Karen Beecher: Bumblebee**

**Rachel Roth: Raven**

**Garfield Logan: Beastboy**

**Kitten Walker: Kitten**

For as long as I could remember, Richard and I have always been close. We've been next door neighbors since I moved to California when I was just six years old. You could imagine how hard adapting to a new upscale living was for my family. Richard was the only person who hadn't branded me 'new money' even though we were only six at the time.

I remember the first day in our new house as if it were just yesterday. It was much bigger than our old house; we used to live in an apartment in downtown when both my grandparents cut off my parents' inheritance for having my sister, Komi, at a young age. By the time they had me, my father was able to get a job at an airline company while my mother continued her studies as a lawyer. It was only the summer before I turned five, when my dad got promoted to CEO of his company and changed the company's name to Anders' Airlines, while my mother had become one of the top lawyers in the industry. After six years of grueling hard work, my parents were able to rise from nothing, to having everything they lost. Although our small family was once wealthy again, we were not welcomed with welcomed arms from everyone our new neighborhood.

There were only five families, whom were our neighbors, who I remember being the only ones to welcome us to our new neighborhood; the Logans, Roths, Stones, Beechers, and of course, the Graysons. I hadn't known at the time that I would be meeting five young children who would be my long time friends.

It only took two weeks for my family to settle in and before I knew it, I was starting the first grade while my sister was starting the second. Fate made it that my welcoming neighbors were in my class; I made friends with Karen first who then introduced me to Victor, Rachel, Garfield, and Richard.

By the end of first grade, I had made five of the best friends I ever had. It was also the day where my love and friendship with Richard Grayson began.

I can almost feel myself lift at the sheer remembrance of the memory. We were playing hide and seek with everyone when Richard suddenly motioned me to the sandbox that was nearby. Both of us sneakily escaped from the game and were giggling quietly as we hid behind the sandbox from the others view. I can still feel the wet dewy grass that I was sitting under and the warmth of the sun that was shining above us; I most definitely can still feel the light quick peck that was given to me from Richard. Even though we were only six, I still and always will consider it my very first kiss.

It was from then on, Richard and I became so close that we were almost inseparable; but by the time middle school rolled around and every boy made it clear that having a girl as a best friend was 'lame', Richard and I became distant. We were all still very good friends, but the close relationship Richard and I had shrunk to nothing but what everyone in our close group was. Richard had his share of girlfriends during our years in middle school, along with everyone else in our group excluding me. By the time we reached high school, you can almost say I had mastered the 'I'm so happy for you' smile and attitude when it came to finding out about his new girlfriends.

When Richard told me about Kitten, I thought she'd be like the others; two weeks and it was on to another. You should've seen the look on my face when the two week mark came and went, and those two weeks turned to four months who turned to eight and so on. My crush for Richard was more than obvious to everyone in our group; this ignited the disliking for Kitten Walker. It's not like she didn't deserve it, she was the complete opposite of what I was. She was the most conceited and vain girl at our school, none of us knew what Richard saw in her.

It was until the last day of junior year that I knew she was here to stay, to be a part of the life I wanted so badly; to be Richard's girlfriend. Entering senior year, I knew there wasn't much hope for me and I was admitting the fact that my long term crush on my best friend had to end. Karen and Rachel may have had some of their doing in that, since they think being a senior who is still a virgin is a crime. Looking back at my adolescence, I never remember myself having a boyfriend for too long to care about them. I was never interested in someone other than Richard; but I knew things had to change this year. This year was going to be different; in the words of Karen: I was Kory Anders, the beautiful redhead with exotic green eyes and the figure and stature of a model and was a 'mighty fine' piece of ass.

I've come to complete terms that Richard will always and only be my best friend and I am completely fine with that. He will always, of course, have a space in my heart, but I think it's about time someone filled that space completely and permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Changed the rating to 'M', this story is going to contain much profanity and some 'suggestive' themes that I would rather be on the safe side about. I also want to thank the people who took the time to review; seriously put a smile on my face! **

"Komi! Hurry up! Just because your ass doesn't go to high school anymore doesn't mean mine doesn't!" I yelled out as I banged on my bathroom door.

It was my first day as a senior and I had to look my best; why Komi prefers the shower head in my bathroom is beyond me. Technically, I don't have to arrive at school for another thirty minutes, but that little rule doesn't apply to me since I have to catch the bus.

I know it's pretty hard to believe that I haven't a car of my own, especially with my family being nothing but wealthy, but if you knew my parents you'd understand.

I looked at the clock on my phone and whimpered as I was already running ten minutes late and I haven't even showered.

"Komi! Hurry the fuck up! I'm going to be late because you don't know how to use your own shower!" I exclaimed as I banged my door some more.

I raised my hand above my head ready to pound on my door once more, until I heard my door knob turning. I let out a relieved sigh as I saw my sister come out my bathroom with steam following her trail.

"Stop being such a drama queen little sis. Just call your love Dick to pick you up." Komi said as she wrapped her purple towel around her head.

I simply glared at her and trudged into my bathroom; shutting my bathroom door hard to make a statement. As I turned on my shower, I looked at my phone once again and cringed at the sight. It was too late for me to catch the bus and I knew I had no other choice but to ask Richard.

I dialed his number as I prepared myself for the conversation. I hadn't seen him all summer; from what I heard he had partied it up with his whore of a girlfriend in Cancun. While he was having the time of his life, I stayed home; not sulking but working on myself, my body, and peace of mind. I even met a guy who was visiting, but after a week I stopped seeing him around.

"Hey Kory! What's up?" Richard's voice exclaimed over the phone, interrupting the trance I was in.

I almost fell over my bathtub at the sound of his voice but quickly shook off the nervous feelings reminding myself of my task this year. I sucked in a huge breath and puckered up the most happiness I could.

"Hello Richard. I'm sorry to ask this but do you mind driving me to school today? If it's not too much to ask I can-"

"Kory, you live right next door to me. Of course I wouldn't mind! I'll be there in twenty minutes tops." He interrupted my blabbering.

I started to undo my robe and looked into the mirror; a puzzled face staring back at me.

"Twenty minutes? School doesn't start until another fourty?" I asked quizzically.

"Erm, yeah but I have to pick up Kitten. I hope you don't mind" said Richard with a hesitant sigh.

My brow furrowed at the sound of her voice, but I knew I had a duty to myself to follow my façade.

"Of course I won't Richard. Well thanks again, I'll see you in a couple minutes." I said quickly and turned off my phone before he could respond.

I gave myself a big sigh as I gingerly sank down into my bathtub and was immediately welcomed by the warmth of the water. I was glad I did my makeup and hair while Komi was hogging up my bathroom, so now I could just relax for ten minutes.

Those ten minutes must have turned to twenty when I dozed off because before I knew it I heard pounding on my bathroom door.

"Kory?! Are you alright? I called you to tell you I was outside but my call went straight to voicemail and after hearing it for the tenth time, I thought you might have got hurt or something."

I stirred up in my tub, creating small waves in my tub.

"_Shit, how long did I doze off for? Why the fuck did I turn off my phone! This day is going completely wrong." _I thought angrily to myself as I quickly wrapped my soft purple towel around my wet and soaking body.

Without thinking, I pulled open the door and completely forgot that Richard had called out to me moments before.

I gave a small 'eep' as I collided into his hard chest and immediately blushed on contact. I looked up to see him blush as well as he quickly looked away. It was then when I realized what exactly he was blushing about; I was completely naked under my towel, a towel that doesn't cover much in that case.

"You always know how to make an entrance Kory." Richard teased as he made his way across my room to sit on my desk chair.

I simply grunted at this and carefully made my way to my bed to extract the clothing I had set for myself.

"I'll be out in two minutes, I just have to change." I said to Richard who was too busy looking at my photos that were placed on my desk to even hear me leaving to my bathroom.

As I came out moments later, I was welcomed to his rich deep voice,

"I can't believe you still have some of these photos." Richard said when I came out from my bathroom, fully clothed I might add.

I strided over to where he was and looked at the photo he had in his hands. Coincidently enough, it was of us at his parents anual Christmas party when we were 7. Both of us were hugging each other; I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah well I like to remember the happiest parts of my life." I said as I placed the photo back to where it was on my desk.

Richard stood up and from the corner of my eye; I couldn't sworn he stole a glance up and down my body.

"Well you've grown over the summer." He said with a gulp.

I gave a confused look at him as I looked down, suddenly feeling conscious of myself. Richard must have caught the drift because he suddenly turned a light pink color.

"No, not in a bad way; far from." He said and gave a cough immediately after.

I let out a small smile and nodded towards my door,

"C'mon we better go pick up the princess."

Richard returned my smile and nudged me with his shoulder,

"Well hurry up then Star."

I felt a joyous shock embark my body when hearing the old nickname he gave me when we were only children. I quickly shook it off; I couldn't fall for him, he already made his choice, we're picking her up for god's sakes. I gave myself once final look over myself and nodded in satisfaction. Richard was right, I have grown; so much that I've grown to become so over him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we don't have all our classes together Dicky poo!" Kitten whined for the millionth time.

I glared at her through the backseat of Richards's car and gave out a long sigh, hoping she would catch the hint to shut up.

My sigh apparently didn't earn me the golden silence I was looking for, but a measly glare from Kitten through the mirror on the sun visor. I simply flicked the bitch off and turned to look outside the window, praying that this car ride would soon be over.

"Well you shouldn't have expected us to have all our classes together; high school doesn't work that way." Richard answered his girlfriend as he focused on the road.

When I heard Richard's reply, I couldn't help but smile a little; a smile that Kitten obviously caught. At first I didn't see what the bitch was doing until Richard started moving around in his seat, cursing quietly.

"Kitten, quit that shit." He snarled at her.

I felt my whole body feel hot all over, all due to the rage that was building up. This fucking whore was trying to give Richard a hand job right in front of me!

I was about to let my anger get the best of me until I suddenly flew across from where I was seated due to Richards harsh turn.

I looked outside and nearly flew through his window; forgetting what had occurred only moments ago. Never in my life was I happy to see my school. Before I made my quick getaway, I gave Richard my thanks and with that I ran away from satan's spawn as fast as I could.

I guess I ran a little too fast and before I knew it, I was starring at the sky with my back against the hard lumpy cement.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I heard a familiar say as I felt myself get hoisted up by the most sturdious arms I had ever felt.

I felt my face go in shock when I saw who I had crashed into.

"Xavier? Is that really you? I thought you left after summer ended!" I asked as I surprisingly gave him a huge hug.

I could smell his cologne as I clung to his gorgeous build. He was so refreshing, so new, so foreign; someone who didn't know my whole past. I couldn't believe that he was here! It felt like moments ago when I walked into our favorite hang out spot during summer and found out he had left without saying goodbye.

"If I knew you'd give me this hurtful bone crushing hug, I would've reconsidered a bit, cutie" He teased as he rubbed my back up and down, making my whole body be engulfed in what felt like electricity.

I quickly removed myself from him, blushing quite horribly.

"Oh, sorry about that; I tend to give those a lot. It's just...after I was told you left; I thought I would never see you again." I honestly admitted to the ebony haired beauty.

"Uh…yeah...sorry about that I had a family emergency I had to deal with. That's done and over with though and this year I guess I'm going to school with you, which I don't mind at all." He said as gave me a smile that made my insides melt inside.

Before I got a chance to ask him if he had any plans after school, I was interrupted with the sound of the schools bell. As I tried my hardest to try to not show my disappointment, I felt Xavier's lips against my cheek.

"I really like you Kory and I'm glad I ran into you, even if it was literally. Meet me at our hangout afterschool? I believe we have a lot to catch up on." With that, Xavier hoisted his dark leather backpack over his shoulder and made his way towards the entrance of the school.

I don't know how long I stood there in shock, but one minute I was alone and the next I was being jumped on by a squealing Karen and a smug Rachel.

"Who the hell was that!? He's practically sex on legs!" screamed Karen.

I answered her with a squeal and embraced her and Rachel into a huge hug.

"It's not that I don't mind the pervey looks we're getting from Roy and Garth, but is that the guy you told us about that left you in the dust without saying goodbye?" accused Rachel as she released herself from the hug.

"Yes it is and he did not leave me in the dust, Ray. As a matter of fact he had a good explanation." I said still feeling giddy from the kiss.

"Girl, don't listen to Rachel; she's just upset that Gar hasn't had the balls to ask her ass out." Karen said as she stuck her tongue out at a now pissed off Rachel.

"Look, it's not that I'm upset about Gar, which I am by the way, it's just how well do you know him? C'mon don't you think it's a little too soon to be thinking about a new relationship. Here you come with your little vendetta against you know who and the next thing you know you're all in love with Xavier. I'm not trying to burst your love bubble, I just don't want you to get hurt again Kory." Rachel said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I simply gave her a peck on her pale cheek and put her purple haired head in my hands,

"Oh Ray! I know you're trying to be a good friend here but you're completely off the radar. I know Xavier, he's different; a breath of fresh air compared to any other guy. I'll have you know that I'm going on a date with him afterschool and it'll really make me happy if you're happy that I'm finally moving forward like I promised myself."

"Alright, break it up you lesbos. Let's get to Calculus before Mrs. Rouge gives us detention on the first day of school!" Karen said as she started running towards the school entrance.

"Kory I am glad for you I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into with Xavier."Rachel told me as she gave me a worried smile.

I gently smacked her arm,

"Ray don't worry, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

With that, Rachel and I ran behind Karen and we made our way into school.

At the moment, I thought I knew everything; but it turns out I had a few things to learn because I didn't know that my little welcoming party with Xavier had been witnessed by none other than Richard Grayson himself.

**AN: Sitiaisyah93, I am sorry to say it is Red X! ;)**

**I didn't want to ruin the chapter by naming out who the mystery guy is so I'm putting the his name right here:**

**Xavier: Red X**

**On another note, I have been contemplating about making another story followin this story but instead of Kori's POV, it will be in Richard's POV.**

**I'm just not sure you guys would be interested?**


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell rang and that meant that my date with Xavier was only one hour away. The day had gone by so agonizingly slow; I swear every second felt like an hour.

I practically flew through the front school doors and quickly made my way to the bus stop. When I arrived, I looked around and saw no one but myself; I guess I ran a little too quickly but you can't blame a girl for being nervous right?

I gave out a little giggle when I realized how nervous I actually was and sat down on the warm wooden bench scattered with green tree leaves that had fallen onto it. I twirled one in my hand then blew it, watching it slowly make its way onto a familiar shoe.

"Hey little lady, I thought I was always the first one to get here." Victor teased as he slid next to her, throwing his blue backpack onto the ground.

"I guess I beat you to it today Vic." I said with a smile as I leaned into him to give him a hug, my nose getting filled with the cologne Karen had given him for his birthday only last month.

Victor gave a chuckle and returned my hug,

"Well not that I don't mind receiving a Kory hug but I have to say, you seem extra happy today. Does it have to do with that guy you hugged at the beginning of school?" said Victor as he poked my ribs with his robust finger.

As soon as Victor mentioned Xavier, I froze.

"_Did he see the peck too? Did he tell Richard? Wait, wait; so who fucking cares if he knows? I am so over Richard! He can go catch herpes from his whor-"_

"Kory the bus is here. Geez, if I knew you'd react like that I wouldn't have mentioned it Kory- I'm sorry." Victor apologized as he brought me back to the present.

I quickly stood up and followed him into the big yellow school bus, welcomed by the same bus driver I've known since the ninth grade.

I slid next to Victor and turned straight towards him,

"Hey sorry Vic you don't need to apologize it's just you caught me by surprise…I didn't think anyone was watching."

Victor gave out a small chuckle and looked into my bright emerald eyes with his chocolate brown ones.

"You have must have been in some trance by that guy to not have noticed everyone around you."

The bus suddenly came to an abrupt stop and I noticed that we have arrived in our neighborhood; when we got off I gave him a big hug.

"His name is Xavier and I'm going on a date with him in an hour; I think I kind of like him." I admitted sheepishly as the yellow bus we were once on drove away, leaving light hints of smoke wafting in the air.

Victor simply gave a small smile and tousled my hair,

"Well if he messes with you, just tell me and Gar and we'll take care of it. Or as a matter of fact just tell me; knowing Gar he'd probably just try to prank him."

I gave him a playful shove and we said our goodbyes as I started to head into my house and he to his across the street.

As I walked down the path towards my house, I surveyed the garden surrounding me. The flowers were in full bloom and the weather was just perfect to be outside as I felt the light cool breeze flowing through the air. My serenity came to an abrupt stop when I reached my doorstep and I gave a small sigh. As I stepped into the foyer, I noticed the house was quite empty; but then again it was rare for my family to all be here at the same time. I let out a small scowl and then headed up the staircase and made my way towards my room.

I closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh of exhaustion as I opened the door to my room and walked to my closet to see what I was going to wear for the big day; well it was a big day for me that is.

I still had my eyes closed as I let my finer trail down my torso, gently lifting up my shirt until a voice broke out the silence.

"Kory before you start to um…yeah…you should know you have an audience!"

I felt my face flush; from anger or embarrassment I do not know. I quickly pulled down my shirt to the farthest length it could go and immediately went to smack the intruder who was none other than Richard.

"Richard! What the fuck are you doing in my room!?" I seethed out as I hit him with the nearest object I could hold my grasp on.

"Kory, ow that actually hurts! I don't think that's what a lamp is supposed to be used for!" Richard said as he tried to pry the desk lamp I was able to obtain.

Richard suddenly succeeded in prying my lamp away from my hands, to my dismay. He threw it against the wall and it resulted in shatters scattering across my light wooden floor.

"You asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed as I started to flail my arms to escape the bear hold he hand on my hands, but it only encouraged Richard some more.

He let out a small chuckle as I felt him put all his weight onto me and made us both topple onto my bed.

"Geez Kory, I didn't know you were this strong! I shouldn't have let you drank my cups of milk when we were younger." He teased as he positioned himself right over me; my hands pinned above my head. My eyes widened in shock as I picked up a hint of alcohol on his breath. I immediately started to try and pry myself away from him; I struggled and squirmed under him with the hope of trying to toss him over but when I realized I couldn't, I just laid there and he just stood over me.

An eerie silence had spread through my room and I could feel his heart thumping lightly as I'm sure he felt mine beat as well. I met his icy blue eyes with mine and I felt the butterflies that had once died off months ago, revive. I hadn't been this close to him since we were young; my mind was showing me memories of the past. Richard and I at the fair, Richard and I bowling for the first time, Richard and I giving each other Valentine grams, Richard and I at the sandbox. . . Richard, Richard, Richard!

"I missed you Kory…so much." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss me on my cheek.

I instantaneously froze at the contact; what was going on here? Was I in some sort of paradox? How can something so bad feel so right?

"Richard…why ar-"

He then stumbled from my bed and the next thing I knew; I was alone in my bedroom.

**An: Drinking does not solve your problems kids! Learn a lesson from Richard Grayson himself.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late" I said as I slid across the booth from where Xavier was sitting at.

Truth be told, I was only five minutes late; after my encounter with Richard I quickly changed and all my plans about looking amazing had flown out the window when I saw how much time had passed.

I looked around to see the diner quite full of the kids from my school as I smiled at their familiar faces. As my gaze wandered from person to person, it finally landed on my date that had eyes full of concern.

I felt a small tingle run through my body as he gingerly placed his hand across the table and onto my dainty hand.

"Kory? Are you alright? You seem…distracted, cutie." He asked as he continued to bore his eyes on me.

I looked into his light blue eyes and before I knew it I blurted out a complete lie,

"Oh, it's just that I couldn't get my car to start and I'm worried it might start acting up again."

"_Why was I lying to him? I should just tell him…it's not like it's a big deal."_ I thought to myself as I twirled my fingers nervously under the bottom of our table.

In reality it was a big deal. I couldn't just come out and say, "Oh I was just sexually attacked by the guy I've been in love with forever, who was drunk I might add." I mean I could say it, I just didn't want too.

"Oh! Well if anything, you got this strong, brave, handsome guy to help you out" Xavier said as he brought up one of his well defined arms and flexed it.

I let out a laugh and swatted his arm down,

"You did not change one bit Xavier." I said as I picked up the menu and started looking for something to order.

"That's a good thing right?" He said as he put down my menu and gave me a small pout.

I chuckled and simply nodded.

We talked and chatted for another thirty minutes; in between we had one of the waiters take our order and serve us our food. The thing about Xavier is that he made the date fun; there were no first date awkwardness, no silence, and no dead ends in conversations. His looks are just an added bonus; he was just perfection and Rachel was really wrong about him.

Xavier's phone suddenly started ringing and the huge grin I had turned out just bit.

"Cutie I'm so sorry but I have to go." He said as he started to get up from his seat and reach into his wallet to pull out money to place on the table.

I looked at him and gave him a confused look but simply nodded,

"Oh, yeah it's okay."

I started to slide out my seat and followed Xavier out the door and into the cold air outside.

It was surprising to see that it was now very dark; the parking lot that was once very full was down to the last couple cars. I tightened my lips as a cold breeze made its way around my body, causing me to shiver a little.

When we made it to Xavier's car, Xavier turned to face me; it didn't help that the wind was lashing out at my fiery red locks, making them ripple across my face.

"I'm so sorry cutie but it's an emergency…erm…family problem." Xavier said as reached to put the stray hairs that had fallen across my face behind my ear.

I gave him a small smile at the gesture. I knew I couldn't be bad at him even if I wanted to. Sure, it wasn't the way I expected our first date to go but I couldn't blame him for his family having an emergency.

I was pulled into his chest and felt his warm toned arms make their way around my waist. It's been so long since a guy held me like Xavier was holding me. I forgot how good it felt to be held by someone, to feel that jolt of electricity run between each others bodies. To be honest, I could've stayed like that the whole night, but you know what they say; things don't always go your way.

I guess I thought too soon because before I knew it, he lifted up my head and brought his lips to mine. I felt my whole body go numb with ecstasy. I ran my hands gently through his hair as he pulled me closer to him; bring me closer to his body. I felt his warm tongue slip into mine and I felt my tongue return the favor.

"I'm so contemplating whether or not I should leave right now." He teased as he finally pulled away minutes later.

I gave him a small nudge,

"You better go."

He gave me a quick peck before he turned to his car and onto the dark road that loomed ahead.

I stood in front of the diner for a moment; watching the leaves twirl around in the pavement, the clouds fully covering the sun from shining light, and the light coming from the diner that was full of life.

After a couple more minutes, I finally decided to call Komi to pick me up; as I waited for her, I stooped down to sit on the curb and covered my face with my hands,

I was feeling more confused than ever.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! It has been a very, I emphasize, VERY busy week for me. I appreciate the reviews and the patient readers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay! Hope that a long chapter will make up for it. Again, thanks again for the people who took the time to favorite, follow, and review. Seriously, you guys are the best!**

It was lunch and so far and I had been able to avoid both Richard and Xavier. It was the first time I was grateful for the huge campus my high school had to offer. Whenever I saw Xavier, I was able to run into some random class and whenever I saw Richard, I pulled my huge Calculus book onto my face. Let's just say by the time lunch rolled around, I was both mentally and physically exhausted.

I decided to lay down on a complete isolated bench, opposite from where I usually sit with my friends. I was in a crummy mood and definitely wasn't up for a conversation. I threw my bag carelessly onto the table and draped my body across the bench. I knew I couldn't avoid the guys forever; especially with Victor, Gar, and Richard's football game after school.

I haven't told anyone about my abrupt date with Xavier; much less have I mentioned to tell them about Richard's visit to my bedroom before my 'exciting 'night with Xavier yesterday. I've been dreading to see Richard and even arrived to the bus stop an extra hour earlier to not risk the chance of missing it again. I don't even know if he even remembers what he did; from the smell of his breath, there's a good chance that he didn't and I'm hoping on it.

I immediately froze when I heard soft footsteps make their way towards the bench I was laying down and cringed when I heard who the voice belonged to,

"So how was your romantic evening with lover boy?" asked Karen as she poked my stomach with her tiny milk chocolate finger.

I looked up to her and gave a small sigh,

"I'll tell you all about it at the guy's game after school." I said to Karen, hoping to buy more time on having to explain everything to her and Rachel.

Karen gave me a smile and she hoisted herself up onto the bench,

"Good idea! It'll give us something to talk about during their boring game; you know I only go to watch Victor's fine ass on the field."

I simply covered my eyes; I wanted to tell her, I really did. I just couldn't find it in myself to blurt out the actual words.

I gently lifted myself up from laying on the bench and gave Karen a smile,

"Yeah, well I'll meet you at the game. I have to meet about making up last week's test."

Karen simply gave a nod and as I walked away, I felt horrible. I know I wasn't making the situation any better by avoiding people, especially the people I care about the most. I just couldn't come to terms about what happened; I was a complete and utter mess and it was all Richards fault.

When I reached the entrance of the school, I quickly made my way to my locker to get my things. I wasn't going to the game, I wasn't going to tell Karen or Rachel, and I was most definitely not risking a chance on running into Richard or Xavier.

As I was opening my locker, a hint of green caught my eye.

"Hey Kory! Where have you been? I need to tell you about this hilarious prank I did on-"

"Gar, I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere." I said, colder than I ended to be.

Gar looked at me with his big green eyes and a confused look on his face,

"Uh…yeah sure Kory. You're still coming to the game right? I'm finally playing on the field; can you believe Rae could have ever doubted this?" He said as he flexed his muscles.

I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Gar but I'm going to have to miss this one. I have…something to do but let me know how it goes tomorrow." I said as I finished packing my things into my bag and shut my locker.

"You're not going? I thought I was the bitch in this group."

I cringed as I recognized the voice from behind me.

Rachel walked and stood next to Gar, putting her arms across her chest and giving me one of her infamous glares.

"You know I only go to these stupid games because you and Karen make me and all of a sudden you're not coming?"

"Hey! I thought you came to watch m-"

"Shut up Gar."

I gave out a small sigh,

"Rachel, I just…I don't want to go okay?"

This would have sufficed any other person, but unfortunately, Rachel wasn't any other person. Still with her arms crossed, her glare softened a bit.

"Does this have to do with Xavier? I told you that it wasn't right! None of you ever listen to me."

I hung my head low, embarrassed that Rachel had the nerve to mention Xavier in front of Gar; it was Rachel, so I can't say it wasn't surprising of her.

"Xavier? Hey, I recognize that name…I think Richard said something about him when he came to my house hammered last night." Gar said, immediately turning bright red when his brain finally acknowledged what he had said.

I thought my eyes were going to pop out my head when I heard this. How did he know about Xavier? Is that why he came to my house all drunk? Was it because he…liked me? I gently shook my head as these preposterous thoughts clouded my mind. I let go of the hope of him liking me long ago and am leaving it in the past.

"Why the hell was Richard drunk?" Rachel asked, snapping me back to the present.

I simply shrugged, trying to keep my emotions together but it wasn't easy. With Rachel badgering me and Gar's information about Richard knowing about Xavier; it was just too much for me to handle. I slowly felt myself lose control,

"How the hell would I know and why the hell would I even care? He stopped considering me as his best friend when that slut came into the picture!"

I knew I would regret what came out my mouth but I couldn't stop it from coming out no matter how hard I tried and found it even hard to stop the tears forming in my eyes.

Rachel started to walk towards me but I took a step back,

"Kory, I'm-"

"Not right now Rachel, I got to go." I said the best I could, trying to choke back a sob.

I quickly turned around and ran towards the entrance. I wanted this whole day to be over but fate had other plans as I was soon knocked into the ground after a couple steps.

I looked up to see that it was Richard and bit my lip as he hoisted me to my feet,

"Kory…"

I looked at his crystal blue eyes and felt my heart break into a million pieces. All the feelings I kept bottled up inside my came pouring out as I felt the tingle with his touch. It was just enough to make me snap and what I was about to say, I couldn't hold back,

"Shut the hell up Richard. How the hell do you think you can just play my emotions whenever you feel like it? "

"Kory please I-"

"I said shut the hell up! How could you Richard? I hate you so much; you don't even understand how much I despise you right now. I hate how much of a power you have over me. How you can make me feel so safe, yet make me feel most vulnerable? How could you make me hate you but love you at the same time? Most importantly, how could you have chosen her over me? You know what though? I'm done feeling that way and I just want you to know that I am completely over you and as of right now, I want you completely out of my life, Richard Grayson."

The words I had so longingly wanted to say in front of him for so long finally escaped and all I got from his was a blank stare.

I pushed my way passed him and made my way to the entrance, not caring that the whole school had witnessed my speech.

I knew what I said couldn't be taken back and in that moment I didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you guys for the supporting reviews! I appreciate every single one, you guys make writing rewarding.**

I awoke to the sun glaring through my windows and groaned as I pulled my sheets over my head. It's been two days since I last saw or heard from anyone from school. After my little incident with Richard, my mother let me stay home from school and get my mind together. Since my break, I haven't even gotten out my bed; I just moped and moped some more. The argument was still fresh in my mind and every time I closed my eyes I could see Richards face after my confession.

I decided it was finally time to get up and face the world; being grateful it was Saturday and that I didn't have to face school just yet.

I swung my legs over my bed and reached for my phone that had been untouched for two days. I wasn't shocked when I came to find that my phone had what seemed like a million alerts on it; most of them from Gar, Victor, Karen, Xavier, Richard, and especially Rachel.

Most voicemails and texts consisted of the: "Where are you?" "What happened?" "Are you okay" and a couple of "How dare you's" from Kitten.

I simply erased every text, voicemail, and missed call. I just wasn't up to talk to anyone just yet; the first thing I wanted to do was eat.

I made my way out my room and down to the kitchen, only to find Komi sitting down on our big wooden table eating her cereal.

"Well well, look who's finally out of her room." I heard Komi say as I poured my cereal.

I simply ignored her and decided to eat my cereal in my room; my goal today was to get out of bed, not to interact.

Once I reached my room, I walked in and put my cereal on my computer and just sat on my chair. I looked at the pictures on my white wooden desk and could not help but to smile. There was one picture of the whole group only just last year. I took the picture in my hands and gently caressed it. It was hard to believe this was just taken last year, everybody looked so different…so…genuinely happy. I put the picture back down and just sat in the chair, not moving nor thinking; just sitting.

I sat and sat for what felt like hours but just couldn't find it in myself to get up. I was frozen, in complete shock from the revelation I had come up with.

The only reason things weren't like before weren't just because of Richard, they were because of me. I let Richard stomp all over me, I let Richard openly toy with my emotions, and most importantly I let Kitten take Richard from me without a fight.

I blamed Richard for everything horrible that has happened to me but the only person that was to blame was myself. I got so caught up in getting rid of him, I became a horrible and negative person; someone so completely different from me. If trying to be with Richard cost me my friends and my happiness, well I didn't want anything to do with him.

The simple thought of Richard led me to think about Xavier. I buried my head in my arms, terrified of what he must have thought about my outburst towards Richard. I really do care about him and feel horrible about him having to find out about my incident. I knew I owed him an apology, he had been nothing but sweet to me and I had been nothing but a bitch to him.

It was Saturday and I knew I had to make my choice fast: stay in love with Richard and shun out everyone else or finally give him up and move on as a stronger person.

I think the choice was inevitable and with that in mind I had to make up my mind of how to showcase my new mindset. I looked around my room for a sign to tell me what to do or where to go until suddenly a bright orange paper caught my eye. I extracted it from under my laptop and an idea popped up into my mind.

The bright orange paper was a flyer about tonight's party celebrating the start of the football season. I knew it would be the perfect place to showcase myself as a new person; everyone always attends the first party of the year.

It's funny how someone can be so miserable one second and yet so jubilant the next. I got up from my desk, threw the flyer in the trash, and made my way to my closet.

Sure, it was only the morning but a girl has to take her time to look perfect; this was a night where I had to look my best. Not only was I facing the whole school after my outburst but I also have to face Richard. I had the task to convince everyone I wasn't hung up on that asshole, I wouldn't de give him that satisfaction. I also had to look my best to show Xavier that I'm not some innocent little girl that everyone thought I was. It's one thing to take my niceness for granted but to assume I was a goody two shoes was another.

I skimmed through my closet and stopped when I found the perfect tight little purple dress Karen had convinced me to buy over the summer. A slight frown fell upon my face when I thought about Karen and Rachel; I could have really used them right now.

I removed the dress from the hanger and placed it delicately onto my bed. I looked at my phone and bit my lip as I walked over to grab it.

I flipped my phone and started to call Rachel, I knew my new transformation had to start now.

Her phone only rang once until her worried voice flooded my ears,

"Kori! I'm so sorry! I was a comple-"

"Rachel, shut up. I forgive you. Now you need to get over here and bring Karen. I have a plan that I have in mind for tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked onto the hard cobble stone, I could hear the music pounding and could see the lights from the house bringing the streets to life. I felt my hands tingle with excitement as the rhythm filled my body; I was doing it, I was really going to this party.

I looked to my left and smiled at the conversation Karen and Rachel were having. Karen was pushing her luck with Rachel; she convinced her to wear this beautiful tight shimmery dress that, without a doubt, had to be black and now was trying to convince her to 'put moves' on Gar. It's amazing how one long conversation and an hours work of getting ready can mend any type of problems.

As soon as we reached the doorsteps I gave out a shaky breath, preparing for what I was about to encounter, too nervous to even grasp the low hem of my dress.

"Kory if you want to leave, we'll understand. We can go straight to your house and watch some movies or whatever you want." Rachel said as she put her freshly manicured hand on my bare shoulder.

I simply shook her hand off and gave her the best smile I could muster,

"Now Rae, whatever happened to that plan? I need to do this; I owe it to myself to become that person I once was."

Before Rachel could even get a word in, Karen busted open the door and we were pulled in the loud, pulsing movement the pounding music created.

As I walked in, I heard the whispers and witnessed the looks; the pitiful, surprised looks from strangers and friends. Whether they were for the dress I was wearing or whether it was because they didn't expect me to be here tonight; I do not know. I couldn't help but bite my lower lip as I followed Rachel and Karen to the kitchen.

Just as I stepped into the kitchen the smell of alcohol engulfed my nose that caused me to scowl and made me want to refrain from the stench. I didn't condone drinking; I have always been the responsible one, but tonight is, after all, an exception. Its part of my plan, the plan that I had to execute perfectly or else all this would have been for nothing.

Looking around the tiny kitchen, my eyes immediately fell on the guys that were surrounding the keg in the corner, high fiving each other on who knows what. I gave myself a small smile as a thought crawled into my mind.

I walked to where the other empty keg was and served myself a whole cup full, earning me suspicious looks from Rachel and Karen.

Bringing the red cup to my perfectly glossed lip, I took one sip. That one sip turned to two, which turned to three, then four, and so forth till' I had to refill the now empty cup. I chugged the red cup till' there wasn't a single drop left and started to feel a burning sensation in my stomach, my surroundings starting to become hazy.

It was then when I decided it was time to put my plan into action and went straight to the dance floor; a concerned Rachel and Karen behind me.

Back where the music was, the rhythm filled my body and put me in a trance that I couldn't snap out of. I grabbed Karen and pushed through people to get in the center and immediately started dancing with her.

"My little Kory is finally back!" Karen screeched as she stood behind me, groping me with her hands.

I gave out a small squeal as I swayed my hips into her, taking her hands and putting them over my hips. I turned to grab Rachel who just had her arms over her chest and started to twirl her around.

"C'mon Rae! Have some fun!" I said as I continued to show her off in her tight little dress, causing onlookers to stare hard on the three of us.

"Kory you're drunk, you lightweight idiot." Rachel whispered in my ear.

I simply shook my head and started to dance on Rachel, shaking every part of my body.

"Don't be silly Rae! Look! I see Gar and Victor!" I said as I pointed over to where they were entering the floor.

Everyone started cheering as the players entered the floor, congratulating them on the big win. I dropped my head backwards and gave out a squeal, causing my fiery red locks to cascade along my back.

"Hey little lady…you seem better?" Victor said as he embraced me in a tight hug.

I returned the hug and gave him a peck on the cheek,

"I am not just better. I feel amazing!" I said as I laughed and jumped onto Gar who was standing on the side of him.

"Congratulations on the big win! Now do me a favor and go dance with Rae for me?" I whispered into Gars ear.

Gar simply gave me a small grin and chuckled,

"Now this is the Kory I love!"

With that, Gar shimmied his way to where an annoyed Rachel was and immediately started pulling her to dance with him.

I gave out a laugh and figured it was about time I went to look for Xavier, the whole reason I came to the party and the person my plan revolved around of.

I pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring the 'hey's and 'how are you's. I was a girl on a mission and the last thing I needed was to get distracted. I scanned for what felt like a million rooms and was on the brink of giving up. This whole plan of getting with Xavier, not just 'getting' with him, but sleeping with him tonight was a turning out to be a complete failure. Sleeping with him, finally losing my virginity, would be the last step of getting over Richard. He would no longer take a place in my heart because those intimate sensations of being that close with Xavier would completely wash over it.

The anticipation that had built up inside me and the alcohol that'd been sloshing around inside me felt as it collided with each other. A sudden feeling of churning in my stomach created a sense of nausea over me. I felt my vomit rise up in my throat causing me to instantaneously run up the stairs and step through the nearest door.

As I stumbled into the room, I quickly looked around to locate a toilet but all I found was Kitten and Xavier, in the middle of having sex.

Just the look into Xavier's caused me to vomit right then and there.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and was welcomed only by a blurry ceiling looking back at me. I laid there for a minute, trying to recollecting everything that happened last night. Did it really happen?

Without a second thought, I rose up from my position and regretted it instantly. I guess my little escapade was taken a little too far; my head ache making it crystal clear to me.

Looking around the room, I knew it belonged to someone I recognized; even my blurred vision couldn't have convinced me otherwise. The dark colored room was all too familiar: the desk, closet, huge plush chicken, and black; pure black just screamed Rachel.

"Kory! You're finally up! Dang girl, who knew you had it in you?"

I covered my ears as the voice's squeal filled my unsuspecting ear drums. Damn that voice.

Feeling the bed jump, I turned to see that the voice belonged to Karen; go figure.

"What…happened? Had what in me?" I murmured as I gingerly laid myself back down, putting a soft black pillow over my face.

Even with the pillow over my face, I heard the short hesitance in Karen's voice that immediately made me worry. If Karen was literally speechless, I really must have done something horrible.

I threw the pillow out of my face, already embracing that headache, and threw it across the room. Without a seconds notice, I sat next to Karen and shook her with my hands; more forceful than I intended too.

"What the hell did I do Karen?" I said desperately, my eyes beginning to tear and my lips softly quivering.

Karen simply dropped her head low,

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you Kory. I think I should let Rachel take the reins on this one."

As if on cue, Rachel busted inside her room, looking anything but happy.

"Yeah, let me take the reins on how much of a fool you looked last night. I knew that plan was nothing but trouble, but of course you and Karen didn't give much of a thought to think about the consequences. I can never have some time for myself or have the time to have fun because I always have to be worried about you or Karen getting shit faced all the damn fucking time!"

I felt my lip quiver, hot tears of embarrassment rolled down my face. I knew Rachel was right, she's always right. Hanging my head down, I got lost in thought. Stupid, stupid, stupid, why was I so stupid? A plan to lose my virginity with someone I had only met a month ago to get over Richard? I should have known…it just came back to bite me in the ass.

Feeling Karen rub my back helped soothe the tears and once Rachel seemed to calm down, I felt her sit down next to me.

Turning to look at Rachel's cold but solemn demeanor I stared right into her lavender eyes,

"I'm…I'm really sorry Rae. I guess it's my turn to apologize?"

A small smile broke out on her pale face and she unexpectedly brought me into her chest, hugging me tight.

She gave out a sigh as she rubbed my back,

"Kory I think you need to hear what happened last night."

I refrained from her hug, simply nodding.

"Please tell me that the whole thing about Xavier was a complete lie…" I was able to croak out, feeling the tears well up inside my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kory but it wasn't. You busted in on them while he was…with…Kitten and you…um…-"

"You punched that bitch in the face!" Karen finished, with a proud grin on her face.

My mouth went agape with the news. Me, Kory Anders, punch Kitten? What the hell was in that beer…?

"I mean it wasn't just a punch, it was a knock out cold punch! I didn't know little miss Kory had that in her." Karen continued on, actually demonstrating the punch on the thin air.

Looking at Karen, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. I know someone getting hurt is never something to laugh at but the whole situation I was placed in was just hilarious.

"Karen you're an idiot.." Rachel said while messaging someone on her phone, a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you smiling like an idiot Rae Rae? A little green eyed guy have to do with it perhaps? Does Kory even know about you two?" Karen said with a huge smirk on her face.

I turned to Rachel, my face deeply curious.

"We're…together alright?" Rachel said quickly.

I gave out a squeal of delight, for an instance forgetting about all the problems I was in.

"At least one of us is with someone who deserves them."

"Make that two, Kory my love!" Karen squealed, embracing me in a tight hug.

"With Victor I suppose?" I asked only to be responded with a delighted nod.

I looked at both Karen and Rachel; I was happy for them both, I really was. I was also happy for Vic and Gar, I mean good for them, finally owning up to their feelings. Even though I was nothing but happy for my friends, I couldn't help but to feel a little bit bitter. If it weren't for Kitten, it would have been Richard and I and if it weren't for Richard, it would have been Xavier and I.

Feeling my stomach churn at the memory of Xavier and Kitten was nauseating. Why could I have not seen it sooner? All those 'family emergencies' were probably his lie to go fuck that whore. Why couldn't I have one guy that was just interested in me and why couldn't that slut stay out of my relationships! It wasn't fair…really it wasn't.

The light vibration of my cellphone brought me back to reality, along with worried looks from Karen and Rachel.

"It's probably my mom." I said, not knowing if I was reassuring them or if I was reassuring myself.

Before checking my phone, I took a small breathe and then proceeded to check who it was.

My heart stopped when I saw who was calling. I turned to look at both Karen and Rachel and quietly whispered,

"It's Xavier."


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're just going to ignore him forever?" asked Karen after I sent Xavier's call to voicemail for what felt like the millionth time.

Looking down at my phone, I gave out a sigh. What was I supposed to do? Talk about what he did over a phone call and forgive him? I didn't just have one guy I had to hate forever, now I have two.

"It's exactly what I am going to do." I said coldly, throwing the phone onto Rachel's bed.

"No offence Kory but he didn't exactly do anything wrong…he was never officially your boyfriend."

I glared at Karen; who side was she on anyways? I know we only went on one date but that date meant so much to me…I guess it wasn't reciprocated.

"You know I kind of expected that from Rachel." I said, holding my glare on her.

Karen scoffed, "Oh please Kory. You know you had no right to get angry! Should I remind you how you practically used him to get back at Richard for choosing Kitten over you? Not everyone in this world has to succumb to your 'perfectness'.

"Just because you're with Vic now doesn't mean-"

"Enough! I can't believe you guys are actually fighting over this!" Interrupted Rachel, looking at both at Karen and I.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed. First I lost my best friend, then I lost Xavier, and now I'm losing Karen. What is going on with my life…?

Karen was the first of us to say something,

"Kory…I'm-"

"You don't have to say it Karen…Everything you said was right. I was using Xavier and I didn't have a right to get angry…I guess I was just meant to be alone. I'll see you guys later."

With that, I walked straight out of Rachel's room, out her house, and walked towards mine. How could such a beautiful day hold such horrible events? I felt the breeze enticing my hair, the birds lightly chirping above, everything seemed so perfect. Feeling my eyes shrouded with fresh tears, I gingerly wiped them off with my hand. Why couldn't I shake away these horrible feelings?

As I reached towards my house, I was able to notice a familiar car that was parked in front of my house. Could it be who I thought it was? No…what would he be doing here? When I reached the car, I was more than it that it indeed, without a doubt, belonged to Richard. It even had the little bump where he tried to teach me how to drive during sophomore year.

My assumptions were proven to be correct when I turned around to see a pair of light blue crystal eyes looking right at me. There was something different …he had developed dark rings under his now pale complexion. His face looked somehow ages older, his hair muffled, and the signs of stubble appearing around his chin.

"I know you hate me Kory. I know you don't want anything to do with me but that's not the case with me. I truly do care about you and I just wanted to…make sure you were okay." He struggled to say, his hands in his pockets and his legs unable to stop shifting from one to another.

I looked around the neighborhood, fearing that we would be seen by our friends. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and lead him into my house and into my room without saying one word.

"I'm not saying what you said was wrong but I'm not the only one that was affected. Have you um….spoken to Kitten about it?"

"Have you spoken to Xavier?"

Ouch. I rubbed the back of my neck and felt myself heading to sit next to Richard on my bed. I placed my hand where his was and gave him a small smile,

"If it helps, I'm a little glad that you're here. It's been hard to absorb, I keep hoping this nightmare will end soon."

Richard looked down and fiddled with his thumbs before meeting his crystal blue eyes into my emerald ones,

"I would've thought you would be nothing but delighted about how you were right about Kitten."

Taken aback from what he said, I stayed quiet. I didn't blame him for thinking that; quite contrary I wouldn't even have expected him to be here after the hell I put him through. A small frown replaced the tiny smile I had as I twirled my fiery red locks in my finger.

After what felt like hours, I finally spoke,

"Richard even though I said some hurtful thing we're best friends. We fight…it's what we do."

He gave me a bewildered look, as if I had confessed a murder to him.

"You're kidding me right?" He said in a surprising cold demeanor.

Without allowing me to say another word, he continued,

"You come out of nowhere with this Xavier guy, throwing yourself all over him and then you basically tell me off in front of the whole school making me appear like a dick! Last time I checked, best friends don't do that. Who the hell have you been lately? Where's the old Kory?"

My anger that had once risen with Karen was boiling inside me right now. Two arguments in one day; this really was a nightmare. I glared at Richard, unable to stop the words that were burning to be spoken.

"Where's the old Kory? How about where's the old Richard?! The old Richard wouldn't have come in my room drunk and wouldn't have mauled me!" I said, a little louder than I had anticipated.

I felt a tiny bit of satisfaction when he squirmed on my bed, a tinge of red appearing around his cheeks.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…I didn't…I could-"

"You couldn't? Well you did. I think it's about time you stepped off your high horse and looked at what you've become instead of always criticizing what I'm doing with my life." I interrupted while practically screaming into his face.

My room had overcome with an overbearing silence. Only my gentle huffing from my once seething rage was heard; Richard having his attention completely fixated on me.

Looking into his eyes, I felt my heart break all over. No matter what reason I had to hate him vanished in that sec and couldn't help but get flooded with all these old emotions that were once put away. How could I keep returning to the guy I wanted to get far away from?"

Before I knew, I felt the both of us lean forward…our lips getting closer and closer to each other until-

"Kory, I'm so sorry I know you must hate me but I just want you to know that-"

I felt my heart drop when I recognized who the voice belonged too. I turned to see Xavier standing right in front of my doorway, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Kory? What the fuck are you doing?" Xavier exclaimed as he looked at both Richard and I on my bed.

I looked at Richard, who had the same bewildered expression, and then looked back to see Xavier who was no longer there.

"Go." Richard said, without even looking at me.

"But..."

"You don't belong with someone like me, you said it yourself. Knowing Kitten she probably had a motive behind it or something. That's who Kitten is, its how I have always known her to be. That's why I stay with her; I deserve someone as horrible as Kitten."

I felt tears clouding my eyes, he finally said what I had been waiting years to here. He did like me…he didn't choose Kitten because he loved her more, he thought he deserved her…But why does he want to stay with someone like that? I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek, my soft tears wetting his cheeks.

As I got up and headed out my door, I gave him one last look and softly whispered,

"I hope I'm making the right choice."

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the very late update! Everything has just been so hectic...I've recently gotten into a car accident and it was just a huge mess and midterms for school only made it worse. Again, sorry for the late update and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Xavier wait!" I yelled as I made my way out my house, trying to desperately catch up to Xavier.

I knew there was no going back after what I was about to do but the closer I got to Xavier, the more I didn't care. It wasn't until I was almost shoulder to shoulder to him when I noticed two figures trudging towards me and before I knew it, a strong sturdy arm blocked my way from Xavier.

"Is this the guy that got caught fucking Kitten?" asked a seething Victor as he blocked me from Xavier and pushed him on the hard concrete floor.

"Kory what the hell are you doing with this asshole?" Followed Gar with an expression I had never in my life seen before.

I was frozen, unable to comprehend what was going on. What was I supposed to do? If I defended Xavier, I would go against the guys that were like my brothers but if I didn't I would lose Xavier. I was stuck.

It wasn't until I heard Richard step in is when I snapped out the daze I was under.

"Dick, stop being a dick and move out the way so we can kick his ass for what he did to Kory." Gar screamed as he tried to plow through Richard's big muscular arms.

"Victor, Gar please stop..."

"Are you and Richard crazy right now? He fucked Richard's girlfriend and you're seriously trying to defend this piece of shit?" Victor yelled out, the veins near his forehead bulging.

"I don't want you guys to get in this, please let me talk with Xavier." My green eyes pleading with desperation.

For a few seconds I was unsure what was about to happen; both Victor and Gar exchanged glances and gave a silent nod as they back away from Xavier who was still lying on the ground.

I gave them a small smile as I walked towards him and helped him up. Before I even got the chance to say something to Xavier, I saw a dark hand fly across my face and land onto Xavier's; a loud crack following.

"You're lucky Kory and Dick are here or else you'd be in much more pain." Victor threatened menacingly.

"C'mon Dick." Gar said as he pulled Richard alongside him towards the path where Victor had stormed off too.

"I guess I deserved that." Xavier let out a quiet groan when he noticed that blood had started to trickle down his nose and immediately held back his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

Shifting my eyes towards the ground, I gave out a small sigh. It was now or never, I had to confront him about it…the thought itself made me feel sick to my stomach as the images from that night passed through my mind.

I looked up from the ground and into the ebony haired guy,

"I deserve to know why."

Xavier flinched at my words and paused for a second.

"Why what?"

"Are you seriously going to make me say it?" I tried to hold back the sob that was building up in my throat and focused on the anger that had been building up.

"Kitten convinced me that if you and Dick found us in bed together that it'll make you want me instead of him."

Kitten. Why do all my problems have to revolve around Kitten? I should have known that bitch couldn't resist but stay out of my relationships…but if it was all Kittens idea, what do I do about Xavier?

"Kory say something…please…anything." Xavier pleaded when he was answered to nothing but the cold air that was breezing around us.

"I don't know what to say to your agreement to hurt me emotionally Xavier. I trusted you, I thought you were different; I guess I was wrong."

The pain that I had tried so hard to run away from finally caught up to me. How many times does a guy have to put me through hell for me to understand that I was meant to be alone? My heart hurt, my head hurt, I was emotionally drained.

"You weren't wrong Kory. I am different, I…I love you. I can't get you out of my head; you're all I think about. Yes, I was desperate enough to listen to Kitten but I was more desperate for you to love me like you love Richard."

My breathe hitched at the sound of Richards name,

"I don't love him."

"Cut the bullshit Kory. Everyone knows you're still in love with that bastard, even after you tried throwing yourself at him all these years."

The numbness was starting to cloud my body; my mind slowly drifting off to another place. My body couldn't deal with this anymore, my mind couldn't, my heart couldn't, shit I couldn't deal with this anymore.

"I have to go."

"Kory wait! Where are you going!?"

Ignoring Xavier's screaming from behind me, I ran as fast as I could. I knew I had to get away from everyone. Karen didn't want to speak to me, Rachel was probably tired of my bullshit, Vic and Gar were probably on Richard's side by now, and Richard…he completely despised me.

Wiping the fresh tears off my face, I took out my phone and dialed for a cab. As I waited, I slumped down on the corner of a street I didn't even recognize and put my head between my shoulders, my red locks towering down onto my arms that thankfully covered my tear streaked face.

My face immediately went up when I heard tires squeal to a stop and saw that my ride was finally here. Never in my life was I so grateful to see a cab, I practically threw myself inside.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a hundred and placed it on the meter,

"Take me to the farthest bar this will take me."

* * *

**AN: The next update will probably take a week or two to update since I will be traveling to San Fransico for a bit! Hope this chapter lasts you guys till' then! Again, thank you for the reviews and favorites; I APPRECIATE IT! **


	12. Chapter 12

"This is as far as you're money will take ya; now get out."

I gave out a grunt as I started to get out onto the cab; as soon as I did, the cab quickly sped off engulfing me in disgusting putrid black smoke.

"What a dick."

As soon as I was able to swat out the repulsive and revolting smoke, the new unfamiliar territory came to vision. From what I could tell, it was nearly one AM but who was I kidding, it's not like I cared about getting back to that hell hole anytime soon.

Slumping along the hard concrete floor of this unknown town, I set my mind on finding the nearest bar available. My nose wrinkled at the whistles and howls from the drunks that were on the streets. Quickly speeding up my pace, my eyes were growing with worry; there was nothing pure unlit streets that were full of disgusting drunks and smog.

It was then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a lit up building; shining with life on this isolated town.

As I made my way closer to the building, I could already smell the odor of smoke and alcohol; normally it would be something I would steer away from but…it's about time I let go of the old Kory.

After five minutes of flirting with the bouncer, I found myself inside the throbbing vibes of music. I put a strand of my fiery red locks under my ear, already attracting some attention from the people at this club. I smiled at the thought, so far so good.

Making my way to the bar, my green eyes made eye contact with a certain redhead that I have never seen before; he stalled me for a moment, his eyes looking into mine, mine looking into his. Shaking my head lightly, I looked away from the mysterious red head and made my way to the bar.

I sat down on the soft cushioned bar stool and placed my tanned arm on the bar table, gently tapping my perfectly manicured hand.

"Well...what is a sweet little thing like you doi-"

"Cut the crap; just give me the strongest shit you have got to offer here."

Averting my eyes from the stunned bartender, I scavenged the floor for that certain redhead that caught my eye but he was no longer where I had last seen him.

"Looking for me?"

My body froze. Had I been caught? That voice…I've never heard it before. My curiosity over ran my fear and I quickly turned around to find myself face to face with the mysterious redhead. My face instantly put out a sultry smirk,

"I'm Kory."

"It's nice to meet you Kory…I'm Wally."

Three shots of whiskey and two beers later, Wally and I had become actual friends. Who knew someone this hot could come from Kansas; I really should travel more often. If there was one person that would make me forget about my shit life, it was definitely be him. He had the most gorgeous shade of red hair that went so well with his crystal blue eyes. Don't even get me started on his muscles…my fingers were itching to feel them.

"Kory we've spent all this time talking about myself that I'm actually starting to get tired of hearing my own voice."

I wrinkled my nose and started to inch forward to him,

"I haven't."

Letting my tanned fingers inch their way towards his muscular arm, I felt him inch towards me. The closer we got, the more I got to smell the whiskey in his breathe; I didn't mind at all. The look into his crystal blue eyes was all it took for me to quickly close the tiny gap that was between his lips and mine.

The feeling of exploring a completely different mouth was so exhilarating and so much of a turn on. My arms were all over him, unable to resist his delicious body. I ran my fingers through his hair and was rewarded with a moan that only made me want him even more. My eyes were completely covered with lust and want.

"Kory…I want you so bad."

My body shivered as his husky voice whispered in my ear and quickly lost control of my motions. As I pulled on his pants, I led him to a nearby bathroom and once I saw it was empty, I threw him inside.

Once I locked the door, I pounced onto his hard muscled chest and wrapped my long slender legs around his waist. My mind was set on his pants…they needed to be off…right now. My hands slowly went down to where his jeans were and quickly unbuttoned, using my legs to bring them down to his ankles.

He hungringly took off my shirt, leaving me only in my white lace bra leaving him completely speechless,

"You're so beautiful Kory."

I let out a small growl as he started to grab my breasts, massing them softly; a new sensation I had never experienced before. He sucked lightly on them, taking his time on each one and then started making his way to my neck where he sucked on it with much more force.

"That feels…amazing…"

I rolled my head back in pure ecstasy, my hands still greedily exploring his toned chest.

It wasn't until he stopped that I let out a whimper,

"Wha-"?

Wally gave out a smile and captured my lips into a long kiss, in doing so he managed to detangle my legs around his and put my shirt back on as well as his pants.

"You don't know how much I want to Kory. I just can't do this with you right now in a bathroom in a bar."

"I don't care, I want you, please." I said my body and mind already showing signs of my inebriation.

As I tried to reach for him, my drunken state took a fall that led me right into his sturdy arms,

That one look of his face was all I remember before I was shrouded in dizziness and the room went completely black.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY A NEW UPDATE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Happy Christmas Eve everyone!**

My head was throbbing. What happened last night? What did I do? Most importantly, where the hell was I? My eyes fluttered open as they hungrily scavenged the room, looking for any possible clue of where I might be. My worst nightmare came true when I realized that I didn't recognize where the hell I was at.

"Shit…what the fuck did I do last night?"

Despite the killer headache, I managed to scramble out the bed and as I gathered my things, I searched for an exit. I couldn't go through the door…it didn't matter how safe this room may look. The window was my last option. As I started towards the window, I heard a voice behind me that made me freeze the instant it echoed through the room.

"Hey beautiful, leaving so quickly?"

I turned around to see Wally, with a towel wrapped around his hips. Once I saw those blue crystal eyes, all the memories from last night quickly flooded into my brain.

"Where are we? Did we…?"

He laughed, "No but you sure wanted too."

I sat back down onto the bed and covered my face in humiliation,

"I'm so sorry."

Wally gave out a chuckle and sat down next to me as he wrapped his arm around me. I had to admit, just being with him made me forget this whole predicament I was in.

"Oh you have nothing to apologize about. I mean last night was amazing."

Amazing? I squirmed a little,

"What exactly was 'amazing'?"

The smile on Wally's face faltered a little as he gave me a puzzled look.

"I didn't know you got that wasted. We only had a couple drinks."

I gave Wally a sheepish look and gave a little shrug,

"I don't really drink much."

Wally chuckled as he cautiously got up to keep the white towel from riding any lower,

"You didn't really give out the impression from last night."

I squeezed my eyes shut; not knowing whether or not I should be happy or worried that I didn't remember anything from the night. Frustrated, I laid back onto the bed and stared at the high white ceiling. The sound of drawers opening echoed into my ears and figured that Wally must have been changing. I was too mentally exhausted to even try to sneak a peek at what was under that towel. My head was throbbing, my throat was dry, and strangely enough something about the room seemed so familiar.

"Where am I?" I finally asked.

"I brought you back to my place, well the place I'm staying at for now. It's a couple hours from where the bar was. If you need a ride home, I'll be happy to oblige."

I shook my head gingerly,

"I don't live around there."

His eyebrow rose,

"Should I even ask why you were there in the first place?"

Biting my lip, I just looked at his crystal blue eyes that were anticipating my answer.

"I just wanted to get away from…things."

Wally chuckled as he reached for a falling piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear,

"Great minds think alike Kory."

And for the first time in weeks, I let out an honest to god laugh. I relaxed a bit, the tension and worry was fading away the more I was around Wally. Something about him, whether it was his eyes or smile, made me feel so comfortable. I don't know what it was but he made me feel so at ease, so calm; I completely forgot about Richard and Xavier...about my shitty life I was bound to.

As I leaned into his warm firm hand, I gave out a small moan.

"I feel like I could stay with you all day."

Wally's words were welcomed with a seductive smile across my tanned skin. My arms grabbed onto his shoulders as I laid him back forcefully onto his bed.

"So stay." I murmured, in between the hot kisses along his throat.

Maybe I should stay in this bubble of 'perfectness'. Hell if anything I deserved this, especially after all the shit I have been through. I won't let this go, this euphoric feeling I'm engulfed when I'm in this bubble. I let Richard go, I let Xavier go, I couldn't possibly let Wally slip through my fingers.

I mounted on Wally, my lips stick on his neck as they sucked possessively. My body tingled with the touch of his hands caressing my back, hungrily touching every piece of flesh. I quickly pulled off my shirt and let out a small growl as I worked on taking his off.

I don't know who stopped or how we stopped; all I felt was my heart sink when I heard an all too familiar voice.

'Wally I need to-'

My emerald eyes shot open with horror when I saw Richard standing by Wally's doorway.

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!  
I heard myself 'eep' and grabbed onto Wally to keep myself hidden from Richard. Maybe my luck would change...maybe Richard wouldn't notice who I was.

"Dick! What the fuck! Didn't Bruce teach you to knock?"

I squirmed at the sound of Wally saying his name. I wonder if Wally could feel how fast my heart was beating.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know you had someone over! You know what, I'll be in my room. Just come when you're finished."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could sense the exasperated tone in his voice.

"Oh I'll intend too."

My cheeks inflamed when I heard Wally's response.

"You gross asshole."

And with that, my bubble of perfectness had just popped. The sound of a closed door was my signal to leave as fast as I could, but not before I got some answers.

I shoved Wally from his position on top of me,

"What the hell was that Wally? You didn't tell me you knew Richard!" I said as I hastily put on the shirt I had so carelessly tossed aside in the heat of the moment.

Wally immediately sat up from his position on his bed and turned to look at me in an expression I had never seen on him,

"I could ask you the same thing."

My emerald eyes rose in worry,

Shit. Now what do I say?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am so so so so so so so so (insert 10000 so's here) sorry for the huge mia. I know this is a really short chapter but school and work have consumed pretty much all my time and this is all I could write within the whole absense, horrible I know. I'm not going or planning to abandon this story but my sporadic schedule keeps me from being able to update weekly. I will try and make a long chapter for next times upload (whenever that'll be...hehe just kidding...I hope?).

* * *

I immediately froze from gathering my things, and gave out a frustrated sigh, my red locks completely disheveled; to put it simply, I looked like complete and utter shit. But at that moment it didn't even cross my mind to even care because no matter where I was or who I was with, my life always seemed to go back to Richard. The million dollar question right now is how was I going to lie my way out of this?

My silence must have given Wally the answer he'd been looking for; he got up from the bed, muffled his orange hair, and gave out an exasperated sigh,

"You're that ex he just broke up with right?"

Ex? Hung up? What? My emerald eyes looked at the redhead questionably,

"What are you talking about Wally?"

"The day we met was the day you ran away right?"

I bit my lip and twirled my slender tan fingers, but remained mute. He figured out the truth, there's nothing I could do but see him slip through my fingers…just like Xavier did.

"You could at least answer me Kory."

I looked at Wally, looked into those big crystal blue eyes that felt as if they were piercing into me, the agonizing pain in my chest that was building up as he waited for an answer I couldn't even process in my mind. How could someone I met only hours ago give my heart such a heavy burden? I knew it was wrong to keep him in the dark; I had to tell him everything. ..if he couldn't accept whatever I was able to tell him then he isn't the guy I thought he was.

"No and…yes; Richard and I never went out but I did like him a lot when we were younger. I didn't 'run away' I just had to escape the shitty life I had placed myself in. I really liked this guy who screwed me over…or screwed Richard's girlfriend I should say. My friends didn't understand, my family is never there, I was alone…so completely alone. I went from being surrounded by a group of people who I loved to an empty room with no one but me in it. I thought that if I went back to the person I was before that I would be accepted…or I don't know, liked for more than who I had become."

"Kory-"

"Wait, I'm not done." I put my slender tan finger on Wally's lips. "I'll understand if you never want to be more than whatever we are right now but please don't cut me out like everyone else has…I really need a friend."

I gave a slight jump as I felt Wally grab my hand and take it in his,

"Kory, you do know I'm just a really old friend of Richards's right? You're acting as if we're related and it's illegal for us to…be more than whatever we are." He gave a chuckle but in an instant went apathetic, "I don't think it' a good idea for us to move forward, but I would gladly take that spot as a friend…for now."

Even in this situation, Wally was able to bring a smile to my face; though it was only a small one. I sat up and gave him a small but tender kiss on his cheek and grabbed my belongings.

"I would really love that Wally." I said as I headed towards the door but immediately stopped and turned around towards him,

"Um…can you do your friend a favor and drive her home? She's had a pretty rough morning."

Wally shook his head and gave out a chuckle as he got up from his bed,

"Anything for a friend."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: What? Did I actually post an update...ON TIME!? **

* * *

"Kory! Where the hell did you go!? Do you know how worried Karen and I were after Xavier told us you practically jumped into some unknown car and went to who knows where!" Rachel screamed, making sure everyone in the whole school heard.

I gave out an irritaed sigh. Once Wally had dropped me off, I immediately faced the wrath of my parents and to my surprise, Komi, who rarely showed benevolent actions. How the hell was I supposed to know they actually paid attention to me? You can imagine how much I wanted to kick myself for just showing up to my house as if nothing happened, pretty pathetic and naive of me.

"I didn't know you suddenly cared, Karen." I spatted out, a lot more bitterly than I had hoped. I shook the culpable feelings away as I walked away from her, my disheveled hair prancing onto my face. I don't know what was going on with me; why was I so angry? From the corner of my eye, I could see Victor and Gar walking up to Rachel probably getting filled in with the event that just occurred. Oh who the hell cares? She can tell them whatever the hell she wants. Once I reached the steps of school, I went straight to my locker.

As I made my way, I could hear whispering and could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a picture while you're at it!" I told the audience around me and continued my venture to my locker. Why the hell did it have to be so far?

Once I reached my locker, I hastily turned my locker combination and yanked open the door.

"A little angry I see." Said an all too familiar voice

My breath hitched, what the hell was Richard doing here? Well besides the fact that he goes to school here. Is he here to tell me he knew it was me with Wally? I wasn't planning on finding out, I grabbed my books and slammed my locker closed and started to walk towards my class, completely ignoring Richard.

It wasn't until I felt a study hand on my shoulder that I stopped.

"Let me go Richard."

The bastard simply gave me a small smirk,

"Temper temper Kory."

I quickly turned around and was welcomed to Richard's sturdy toned chest. Damn him and his amazing body.

"What do you want? Don't you have to be with your girlfriend?" I asked, making sure he could hear the anger in my voice. To be honest, I don't know where all this hostility is coming from. Why was I so angry? The only thing I was sure of is that I wasn't responsible for anything that came out my mouth; it had a mind of its own.

Richards expression changed with the mention of Kitten, I gave him a curious look. Maybe he didn't even know about Wally and I.

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned against my locker,

"I broke up with her."

My mouth went agape and I'm pretty sure it went to the floor. He broke up with Kitten? _"You're that ex he just broke up with right?" _Wally's voice echoed through my mind.

"Oh…I didn't know." Was all I could muster, my eyes averting his.

He gave out a sigh,

"I didn't expect you to; everything seems to be about you all the time. Look," He looked right into my eyes,, "I know a lot of things have happened between us Kory but I want to put that all behind us. Can we maybe start over?"

I bit my lip, how the hell was I supposed to react with what he said? Should I be angry at the comment about me being self centered or should I be confused that he wants to even be friends with me. To tell you the truth, I was a little bit of both.

"I don't know Richard…I think it would be best if we just steer clear of each other."

Richard me a stern face,

"We tried that and look what happened; my girlfriend fucked your…whoever he was."

I winced at the memory. Why did he have to remind me?

"But there was so much said. I just can't imagine us being able to move past this." I said truthfully

He responded by putting his hand on my shoulder, causing the butterflies that were long dead to revive once more,

"Kory, we've been friends all our lives. If I forgave you for eating all my candy on our first Halloween together I think you can forgive me for everything that's happened."

It was then when something miraculous happened, I let out and honest to god laugh,

"You had all the chocolate…you know I couldn't resist."

I looked up to see Richard's eyes twinkling,

"Sooooo…is that a yes?"

Giving him a small smile I nodded. I knew I had once again fallen in Richard's palm but he was the only one who could make me go from blistering rage to a giggling school girl the next…what a crazy thing love is.

Love? I froze at the thought. Kory stop being so stupid; he doesn't love you and never will, don't do this to yourself.

"-I hope you can come with me?" I was able to hear the last part of what Richard was saying as I quickly snapped out of zoning out.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked sheepishly

"I said my father has extra tickets for that new horror movie premier and gave them to me. Vic and Gar got grounded for pulling a prank on Mod and I really don't want to go alone. I wanted to see if you want to come with me?" He then added quickly, "Just as friends."

Before I could answer, I saw a familiar red head walking towards Richard and I. My eyes widened, to the point where I thought they were going to bulge out their sockets.

"Well if it isn't my favorite redhead."

* * *

**Don't you love cliffhangers? I sure do. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two consecutive on time updates? Is hell freezing over? Ha ha, just kidding. I hope I'm in your good graces once again; you can ponder that while reading this long on time chapter. *wags eyebrows* **

* * *

"Wally!" I exclaimed as I put my arms around him, "What are you doing here?"

A deep hearty laugh came out of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I let out a beaming grin, completely oblivious to a gawking Richard staring at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

He brought his hand up and casually ran it through his gorgeous mane of red hair and a small smirk appeared on his lips,

"I hope you didn't miss me to much Kory."

I was about to retaliate on his comment until a small grunt from behind me brought me back to reality. I turned to see Richard, stiff faced with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

It was then that I remembered his offer that I was about to say yes to. FUCK. How was I going to explain how I know Wally? Should I say I met him over the summer? Oh wait; I met Xavier over the summer. A small frown appeared on my face with my last thought.

"How do you guys know each other?" Richard stared intently at both of us, causing me to nervously twirl my red locks and bite my perfectly glossed lip.

Without missing a beat Wally gave Richard his impending answer,

"We took tennis together."

I had a sudden urge to slap my hand on my forehead. Tennis? Might has well have said snorkeling in the Hawaiian ocean!

"Tennis?" Richard scoffed disbelievingly. "When the fuck did you have time to play tennis?"

My head sunk low, staring at my purple Tory Burch flats; well it was nice being known as the innocent one of the group.

"Not everyone can hop on a jet and fly to Cancun over the summer Richard." Wally answered coolly

Over the summer? Wally was here this whole summer? My head snapped up and was now staring at flustered Richard.

"I asked you if you wanted to come." Richard murmured, completely avoiding eye contact with me.

Well, well, well this is getting interesting. I was actually excited to see what Wally had to say to that.

Now it was Wally turn to scoff,

"And witness you and that blonde chick sucking each other's face off every second? No thanks."

Consider the excitement lost, I thought sullenly.

The look on Richards face gave the answer of who was the winner of the dispute: Wally.

It was then, for the first time of knowing Richard that I see him lost for words.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

I gave a slight jump as the school's bell rang,

"Well Dick, I guess you got saved by the bell." Wally smirked as he tried to contain a laugh from seeping through his clamped lips.

Richard gave me a look that caused my stomach to flop,

"Kory…think about my offer?"

All I could do was nod as I watched him pull out his infamous sunshades and place them over his crystal blue eyes, completing masking any sense of emotion from his face.

He gave me a small smile and turned to Wally,

"See you at home." He grumbled as he made his way through the now crowed hall.

"Well that was a close one don't you think Kory?" Wally said once Richard was out of sight.

I blew a few strands of my red hair away from my face and gave Wally a small smile.

"Thanks for not mentioning how we really met." I shuffled my heavy calculus book in my dainty arms and leaned against the cool surface of my locker.

Wally winked,

"No problem princess." A curious expression overtook his playful one as he asked, "So what was the offer Richard was talking about?"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Now it was my turn to get saved by the bell,

"Oh crap, I'm late!"

Wally chuckled and as if he had read my thoughts said,

"Well well, I guess it's your turn to get saved by the bell."

I stiffened,

"I don't know what you're talking about Wally."

He rolled his eyes and a small smile appeared on his lips,

"I'm looking forward to hearing this story. Meet me at lunch?"

I simply nodded and retreated to Ms. Rouge's class; my least favorite of the day. I mentally cursed at myself for being late to my first class. If there was any teacher that you don't want on your bad side, it was Ms. Rouge.

Once I reached her classroom door, I let out a smile sigh as I prepared myself for the wrath that would follow once I entered her class.

My perfectly pedicured hand reached for the golden knob and turned it so gently as if a sudden turn would shatter it into a million pieces.

As I stepped into the room everyone's eyes turned towards me; Karen and Rachel's eyes were no exception. The devil herself, paused from writing dull equations on the board, and turned to me with a lethal expression.

"Five minutes late to my class? Very unacceptable Kory Anders. After school detention, is that clear?"A clear sneer enveloped her face before turning back to where she once was.

I winced at her harsh words and mumbled a simple yes.

Once she returned to writing on the board, I let out a small sigh of relief as I looked at a place to sit. I looked at the empty seat in between Karen and Rachel and I knew that my usual seat was out of the question. There was no doubt in my mind that Rachel had told Karen about the whole incident in the morning. I rolled my eyes as I passed by them, as if I gave two fucks. As I made my way to the back, I could feel their eyes burn down my back.

My face twisted in a painful expression when I realized that the only seat available was next to Xavier himself. I mentally cursed at the gods above for making my day complete shit and it was barely eight in the morning. Relinquishing all my ideas about running out of class, I sat down next to Xavier's seat.

"Kory."

I stiffened at his words. What the fuck did he want? I could feel his eyes on me, staring down intently. As I contemplated on what to do, I figured it was best if I ignored him so I did.

"Kory, stop ignoring me. I'm sorry. What can I do to make everything right between us?"

I crossed my long tan legs as I turned to look at him, hoping my emerald eyes showed pure hatred. I had to admit, my stomach felt funny and an inner voice was telling me to forgive him. He looked horrible, but still I have to admit he looked hot. He sported a face full of stubble across his chin, probably from the lack of shaving. His blue eyes that were once full of life were dull and lifeless and came with light bags under them.

I knew what I had to do; tell the old Kory to shut the hell up. It was her decisions that placed me where I was now.

My lips turned downward into a snarl as I met Xavier's eyes,

"How about you leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

**Can we all clap at the fact that our sweet little Kory finally grew some balls?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This chapter isn't my best but I needed to upload- forgive me. I seriously couldn't bring myself to write this chapter, these past weeks have been so hectic. I just overcame a bad case of the flu, had multiple tests that were a pain in my ass and had to pick new classes for school (emailing teachers to be placed in their classes is no fun) and most importantly I celebrated my 20th birthday! Hopefully I can get myself back on schedule but I can't promise you guys an immediate upload. Please be patient with me!**

* * *

Only one more minute, only sixty more seconds. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the class to end, waiting for my escape from hell.

To say class was horrible would be an understatement-it was complete hell. I not only had to deal with Xavier's cheating ass but I had to deal with two bitchy friends that kept trying to sneak stares at me. Okay, okay, I wasn't one hundred percent sure they were being bitchy but it made myself feel better if I assumed that; less guilty I should say.

After I told Xavier off, he hadn't bothered to talk to me anymore. I don't know if it was what I said to him or the embarrassment that my words caused him due to the laughs and shocked expressions that he received from the people who were able to listen in. I should have felt happy that I finally stood up for myself but a little voice inside my head kept nagging me the whole period.

Ding . Ding . Ding .

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I heard the melodic rings of the school bell. As my classmates scurried up from their seats, I made sure to follow in their trail; there was no way in hell that I was going to face the deadly trio that had caused me a hour and thirty minutes worth of hell.

It wasn't until I hit the court yard that I remembered the little arrangement that Wally and I had made earlier in the morning. As if on cue, a pair of muscular arms enwrapped my small waist. I stiffened at the touch of the unfamiliar embrace. Richard?

"I hope you remember our little arrangement." A familiar husky voice entered my ear, sending small shivers down my spine.

I turned around, expecting the intruder to be Richard but surprised myself when it was Wally. I tried to keep my composure, hoping that Wally didn't catch the small frown that faltered my smile.

"Oh! Hey Wally, of course not I was just thinking about it right now actually." I admitted, hoping that my voice masked my disappointment. I mentally scowled at myself- just because Richard had suggested that we should be friends doesn't mean he's going to treat me any different than before.

As I looked closer at Wally's chiseled face, I caught a confused look in his eyes; a look that I wouldn't have caught if I wasn't scrutinizing his features.

"Those words are music to my ears, dearest Kory." He paused and his blue eyes flickered to something behind me, "Now will you tell me why your posse is giving me looks as if they want to kill me."

I gave him a confused look. Posse? Who could he be talking about?

My curiosity got the better of me and I peered over my shoulder only to be welcomed by the glares of my former friends.

Former? Ouch. I turned back to look at Wally, a pained expression replacing the once curious one. I knew I was to blame; of course, I was to be blamed for everything. Why I was so aggravated at them, I did not know. Maybe my little escapade gave me the epiphany that I needed- I just wasn't the Kory they wanted or hope I would be anymore. Maybe I had miscalculated what was actually wrong in my life- maybe it wasn't Richard, maybe it was everyone in general.

"I'm sure it's not you Wally...I'm pretty sure those looks are supposed to be directed towards me." I sent a sneer towards my former comrades. If it's a fight they want, then a fight they will receive; two can play at that game.

The booming sound of Wally's laughter snapped me out of my attempt to be intimidating. An annoyed expression clouded my face, what the hell was so funny?

"Kory don't take this the wrong way… but was that your… attempt at trying to look…tough?" Wally managed to say in between his hearty laugh.

I scowled but surprised myself when I couldn't suppress my laughter,

"How'd I do?"

An amused Wally gave me a small smirk,

"Let's just say you'd better stick with your pretty smile Kory dear." His expression suddenly changed in a flash- a serious demeanor suddenly possessed his once playful one.

"So why are you not talking to your friends? Are they mad that you haven't introduced this handsome man?" He motioned his arms towards himself and gave me a wink.

Oh shit… I completely forgot about that. Why did he have to bring me back to reality? How can I forlorn the explanation?

Putting my hand through my thick mane of red hair I sighed,

"It's a long story Wally..."

Wally looked at his watch and then flashed me a devilish grin,

"Seeing as lunch is almost over, why don't we meet after school and you can tell me all about it."

Giving him a sheepish look I explained how I had gotten detention for being late. I could see his confidence falter in his eyes and before I could stop myself I invited him over my house.

My sudden offer was rewarded with a grin that would put the Cheshire's to shame. Whoa. Did I just invite a guy over my house? I knew I shouldn't be freaking out over it...especially in my head; it's just that Wally would be the first guy that wasn't Richard, Garfield, or Victor to ever set foot in my house. Maybe he would say no; he probably had other things to do. As if to put end my internally inquisitiveness, Wally replied to the offer I had presented him,

"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer Kory."

His fingers suddenly reached towards my face and before I could stop him, he placed a small but tender kiss on my lips. As he withdrew from the kiss, I could feel the whole court yard looking at both Wally and I. A small blush crept on my cheeks and before I had the chance to curve my lips into a smile, my emerald eyes caught sight of Richard who had obviously seen what had occurred for he had looked absolutely livid, his nostrils were flared, and his hands were scrunched into fists. When he finally let his deep blue eyes meet mine, they pierced into mine; confusion, hurt, and rage reflecting upon them.

His gaze lingered on me for a second before he turned his back towards me and made his way away from the scene. I never thought I would see the day where Richard Grayson finally got a taste of his own medicine.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I just want to let you guys know I have no intentions on abandoning this story. The reason behind this lack of update is that I am currently writing a non-fan fiction novel on Wattpad and if any of you guys are interested you can find me there as: ekitty. I won't be updating so much because I will be alternating between this story and the one I am writing for Wattpad so please don't be upset if I don't update often! Special thanks to: kenpachi.M for their super nice review, I so very much appreciated it!**

* * *

Breathe. You can do this- just turn the knob and walk in.

Psh, who was I kidding? I was complete chicken shit to enter a room full of delinquents. I'd never thought I'd face the humiliation of sitting in a room for a whole thirty minutes of detention.

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I reached forward the knob that would lead me into the hell hole I wanted to be far, far away from. My emerald eyes scanned the room and a familiar face in the back soon caught my attention that made my stomach church- it belonged to Xavier.

Why was I being punished? Is this punishment for not giving that hobo money last week? I silently cursed at the gods above and made a silent promise to never skimp out on charity.

I trudged my way to the front of the class, staying far away from Xavier as I could; there was no way in hell I was sitting next to that scumbag. Once I claimed my seat, I laid my head onto my arms and took deep breathes. I know I know, it's only thirty minutes of detention and I shouldn't be acting so uptight about it but it's the first time I ever received detention! I am Kory Anders, the perfect straight A student that always followed the rules…well was anyways. The thought my old goody two shoes ways made me hurl a little- it's no wonder Richard didn't want me…I was repulsed by my own reputation!

That statements made kept me silent in my thoughts. It wasn't until I heard the sounds of chairs being pulled out that made me stir in my seat. I looked around the partially empty room to see the delinquents, oops I mean students, exiting the door.

Why the hell were they leaving if the teacher hasn't even come in? We've only been here for fifteen minutes for petes sake!

"Sometimes they forget to assign a teacher to do detentions and you know what they say, if a teacher doesn't come in within fifteen minutes we're free to leave."

A painfully familiar voice echoed through my ears and before I could stop myself I retaliated on his remark,

"I never assumed you guys to be sticklers for rules."

Xavier suddenly came into my view, making my stomach lurch. Why do I still feel like this when I'm around him after everything he has done? Because you let your guard down and actually fell for him you idiot, a voice in my head answered simply. I let out a scowl; I thought there was supposed to be a nice conscience as well?

His cold voice suddenly echoed through the now empty room,

"Oh so I'm suddenly good enough for you to talk to now?"

I looked into his dark eyes and was welcomed by a cold, emotionless stare. I commended myself for not flinching at his harsh words and started my way out the door, making a clear statement of avoiding him.

A twinge of pain suddenly surged through my arm that caused me to yelp in pain. It was Xavier's lock hard grip on my dainty arm that was the source of the withering pain.

"Where do you think you're going bitch? I wasn't done talking to you."

Xavier sneered as he kept his lock hard grip on my arm and I suddenly felt my body being pushed against the wall. My attempts at freeing myself were futile; I tried to kick my legs and swing at him but failed as his body pressed against mine so tightly that I couldn't move an inch of my body.

My eyes were on the brink of tears as I managed to choke back a sob,

"Xavier…Wh-what are you doing? Please let me go."

A sharp pain suddenly plagued my face that left a throbbing sensation of pain across my cheek,

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch! Maybe a good fuck will teach you to never disrespect me. Kitten told me you would be hard to lay but not this hard…it's too bad you caught us in the act- I was so close to breaking down your little barrier of innocence. This isn't what I had in mind, I was actually going to pull that 'I'm so sorry' act but after your little statement earlier you can forget the easy way I had planned to devirginize Dick's most prized possession."

The pain of his words felt worse that the slap he had given me. It was as if a shutter had opened up in my brain and allowed me to see properly. It wasn't a 'family emergency' that he had to go to on our first date, it was probably Kitten who was begging to be laid. The only reason he got caught in the room with her at that party was because he didn't think I would go. How could I have been so stupid? My own best friend didn't want me how could he?

I felt completely helpless as I felt myself being hoisted on his hips, pressed tightly against the cold hard wall of the classroom. I tried to squirm away from his hands that were inching closer and closer up my thighs. No! No! No! This isn't how I pictured my first time to be…this couldn't be happening. A fresh set of hot tears started pouring down my face as I tried to find my voice. Xavier smashed his lips onto mine and forcefully opening my mouth, biting my lips so hard that a taste of iron and bitterness entered my mouth- my blood. At this point I had stopped my futile attempts to escape, it was evident I wasn't getting away. I winced as his hands ran greedily over my body, his clear erection only made me feel more disgusted. With one quick movement, the shirt I once had plastered on body was ripped away and the bitter coldness hit my chest.

My eyes were closed shut, waiting for what was next to come but never came. They suddenly shot open when an unforgiving crunch echoed the room and I had realized that I was being saved. A sudden darkness suddenly loomed over me, a swarm of dizziness swarmed around me, and before I knew it I was surrounded by a cloud of darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kory...wake…please..."

"I should...I failed..."

"...protect you...why..."

"You mean...much to me...Star."

A sweet deep rich voice entered my mind. Why did it sound so sad...what's wrong? How did it know me? Most importantly, why is everything so dark...what happened? Where am I? Why does this alluring voice sound so familiar? So much so it's as if I had known it all my life.

"Koriana..."

The deep angelic voice spoke again. Koriana? How did it know my full name...I haven't told anyone else but...

"Richard!" I screamed out in exasperation- my emerald eyes finally seeing the light of day. Wait. Light of day? I thought it was the afternoon? The last thing I remember is detention and then…Xavier. For some unbeknownst reason, my stomach churched at the mention of his name. I desperately tried to remember what had happened but my clouded mind prohibited me from extracting a single piece of information. This wasn't a good sign…the remnants of what I desperately wanted to know were far from my reach and there was nothing I could do. A sudden and immediate pain suddenly surged through my head, preventing me from juicing my brain for information- so much so that the pain started to affect my vision as if a white mist fell over my corneas; my vision becoming nonexistent.

Through my barely existent vision, I was able to make out a dark shadow that was starting to make its way towards me. My breath hitched as the speed of my heart rate started to increase rapidly. There was nothing I could do. I knew it was inevitable for me to escape with my temporary vision crisis. The realization of escaping not being an option caused me to involuntarily sink under the covers as the shadow had reach my bed side,

"Wh-who are you? Please…pl-pl-ease don't hurt me."

I shut my eyes closed in the hope of being able to escape my present situation. I tried to focus my mind on trying to find the answers to the impending questions that were floating around, begging to be answered. It was then when my mind granted me a sudden surge of images that started to flash in my mind: Xavier, after school, clothes being ripped apart. A sudden and queasy feeling of realization sudden hit me like a ton of bricks: Xavier had tried to rape me. That bastard had tried to rape me!

Even through the fresh set of tears that were falling down my rosy cheeks and through the blanket I had thrown over myself, I was aware and alert of the shadow coming closer and closer. What did it want? Who was it? What if it was Xavier trying to finish the job...but hadn't someone saved me?

I tried to inch myself as deep as I could under the cover, childishly thinking that the blanket would stand as a shield between the mysterious blob of black and I, but was pointless. In one quick sudden second, the blanket that I was once snug under was grabbed away from me. The once secured feeling that I had grasped tightly onto was ripped away from my grasp, leaving me completely vulnerable against the unwelcomed guest. I let out a whimper as I feebly reached for a nearby pillow that was in the vicinity of my grasp and plunged my face deep into its softness- I needed some type of security and the pillow barely sufficed.

I didn't want to look into the eyes of this mystifying person. I didn't want them to witness this feeble, broken girl. Yes, my fear for this shadow was great but my curiosity was even greater. The answer to the question that was gnawing at me to answer was standing right in front of me, tempting my mind to no end. His voice sounded so familiar though…did it belong to my hero? Or did it belong to my attacker?

As if to put out the searing pain of obliviousness, the deep and strangely familiar voice spoke,

"Kory please don't be scared of me. Please let me see those beautiful eyes of yours Koriana. I would never hurt you, Star."

The sweet angelic voice spoke once again and the last word was all it took for me to pry my head away from my pillow and gaze into the eyes of the answer I had answered on my own: it was Richard...he had saved me…he had rescued me.

"Richard..." My voice croaked out in a barely audible whisper, my tear clouded eyes met his dark blue eyes that held a pained expression.

Without thinking and without a moment hesitation, I held open my long tan arms; reaching for the man that had helped me evade a miserable fate. Accepting the gesture, Richard immediately fell prey into my arms as he positioned himself onto the bed and lifted me into his arms. I buried my face into his neck as the tears that were once pouring so hard were finally subsiding.

His lips found the way onto my forehead as he murmured,

"Kory I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry. I should have arrived earlier...I could've prevented that piece of shit from touching you like that."

My body tensed as my mind probed me with quick flashes of the incident. Why wouldn't it let me forget? Why does it keep torturing me with the memories? A lump started forming in my throat, making me unable to speak with the guy that saved me.

I lifted my head from his neck and turned my face towards him, attempting to speak through the hard lump that had formed in my throat,

"Richard I-"

"Star please don't try to speak. You need to recuperate…please save your energy. I promise I'll explain everything to you after you take a nap that you and I both know you need."

The sad a sullen look in his lifeless eyes told me that the possibility of putting up a fight with him wasn't an option and quite honestly I didn't have an ounce of energy left in me. I solemnly nodded and immediately felt myself being lifted under the safety of the covers once again.

As I finally made myself comfortable, I wrapped my frail arm around Richard and with the little energy I had left I was manage to whisper out,

"Please…don't leave me."

His hand whisked away the few stray hairs that had fallen on my forehead, allowing me to finally see his handsome face and stare at his perfect plump lips as they spoke,

"Never again star, never."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I had a very bad case of writers block…so sorry for another filler chapter. I have so many plots that I have rough drafted but I am not sure which one I want to take with this story so bare with me guys. This chapter is the rough draft but I needed to update; I'm going to come back, fix it up, and all that jazz when I have time.

* * *

"Richard!" I stifled a giggle as I tried to reach the picture he had snatched away from me, "Give me back that picture!"

A slight blush crept upon Richard's face as he raised the picture above my head,

"I'm sorry Kory but this picture will never be in your possession again. How the hell did you get your hands on it? You were supposed to be in bed rest!" Richard looked at me with accusing eyes, still trying to keep me from prying the picture out of his hands.

My attempts of trying to grasp the picture from Richard were futile and I let out a whimper,

"You shouldn't be ashamed that you were the Nutcracker Richard, you looked absolutely adorable in those tights. Besides, who else would have been a better prince for me?"

Richard simply disregarded my comment as he continued to keep his scrutinizing glare on me,

"Bed rest Kory." He repeated, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I let out a defeating sigh as I stuck my tongue out at him,

"It was Alfred alright? Geesh, don't bite my head off Richard."

Richard rolled his eyes at my response and leaned in to lay a gentle kiss onto my forehead,

"You're head is to pretty to be bitten off."

It's been a whole week since the whole ordeal and I haven't left Richards bed since. After I had woken up the first night here, I spent it with Richard who had explained what occurred after I fainted for I had no recollection of what happened. Richard was not merciful against Xavier, which Bruce commended him for, he been hospitalized for his extensive injuries that Richard had inflicted onto him. To say that I felt sorry for him would be an absolute lie, he deserved everything that was coming to him. Of course, I don't necessarily know how he was going to be punished but from what I overheard Bruce talking the other day I'm sure that he's more than a slap on the wrist.

Richard explained that he wasn't in any trouble for inflicting so much damage onto him, it was because he had defended me from what almost happened that saved him. But I knew that if he was, Bruce could have changed that in a snap of his fingers- one of the many perks of being the son of the wealthiest socialite in Gotham.

Bruce was the first to notify my parents about what had occurred and it took a day for my parents and my sister to reach me. I knew I couldn't blame them or play the dramatic teenager card on them; it was more Komi's forte than mine. They were in Alaska when Bruce had informed them about the situation and booked the next flight out, or so I was told. I had to deal with a furious father, a sobbing mother, and a surprisingly emotionally sister. I knew by the looks of my parents that they would be unmerciful against Xavier and at the moment I mentally applauded them. It was sad for me to say but our little reunion was something that we needed, excluding the reason why the little reunion occurred of course. There were tears and a lot of hugs- let's just say I was so tired out I slept for the rest of the day.

The rest of the week was spent with small visits from my family, more embarrassing pictures of Richard that Alfred so generously supplied me with, and more time with Richard- which leads me to this moment: Richard and I finally being us, finally being as we were before Kitten or Xavier.

The noise of a door opening caused for both Richard and I halting our current activity and turn towards the door and my eyes started to tear at the group of people that I had been waiting for,

"Kory? We're so sorry Kory. We would have been here earlier but" she flicked her chocolate brown eyes towards Richard, "someone prohibited anyone from visiting."

I furrowed my watery emerald eyes at the ebony hair guy and jumped out of the bed, embracing them all. I couldn't believe that Richard did that…and here I thought we had finally made progress.

"I thought you guys didn't want to see me."I admitted after I finally let go of the embrace I had engulfed them with.

Gar pretended to pop his shoulder back in as he gave me his toothy grin,

"My doctor was starting to get suspicious at my lack of visits and lack of bone dislocations."

I rolled my eyes and let out a small pout,

"You only dislocated your shoulder once Gar and it wasn't even me! It was Rachel."

It was then when a shroud of black and purple came into view,

"Are we seriously talking about Gar when we've been waiting to see how Kory's been after she was almost raped by that sick son of a bitch?"

Leave it to Rachel to set everyone back into reality.

I let out a sigh- it was now or never,

"I'm fine you guys really. No cuts or scratches thanks to Richard."My emerald eyes turned to meet his as I gave him a small smile, "Although, I had been wondering what took you guys so long and now I know. Listen…I know you guys are mad at me for running away, or my failed attempt at it anyways- but I just want you guys to know that I didn't mean for-"

"Don't worry about it little lady, we weren't mad at you we were just confused at the fact that you were ditching us for that redhead. As long as you're okay, we're all okay." Victor interrupted me as he gave me a small hug and ruffled my mane of red hair.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to sit back down onto the bed where the various pictures of Richard laid. A small mischievous smile entered my face as I saw that Richard had laid down the picture I had been trying to get back from him. I quickly snatched it into my possession and a horrified look spread onto Richard's face.

"Omg is that Richard in those butt hugging tights?!"

"Is there a way I can borrow that to make copies?"

"Man has that ass developed"

"Dick Grayson? More like Dick GAYson!"

The room soon was shrouded in fit of laughter and a red faced Richard was once again trying to pry the picture out of Victor's hands.

"It was first grade you guys cut me some slack!"

I smiled at the scene that was occurring before me, everything was once again as it was- not completely but it was getting there. I knew I had to mend and undo the damage that came with the situation I had placed myself in, and most importantly I had to explain myself to Wally: about not making our arrangement and about my possible relationship with Richard. The week with him made me realize that the ebony haired guy was much more than just someone I could forget about easily but also made me grasp the possibility that Wally had become much more than the stranger that he was once and that maybe I harbored feelings for him as well.


End file.
